When in college
by Meginaoftheshire
Summary: Clara Forester has always been a good girl who never did anything unexpected. But now she has no where to live so she has to live with four boys she hardly knows. One of them being Jess Mairano. Just as she is starting to settle in she finds out she is pregnant with her ex boyfriends baby. Not knowing where to turn will she find comfort in the guy who tries to block away the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo there

Reposting this story after i deleted it

but it back dun dun duuuu

so im hopefully gonna finish this time

I hope you like it please review

And

A little note in this story Clara is only 2 years younger than Jess. Also Jess is only a year a head of Clara in college because in the two years he left he spent on of them retaking senior year and the other in his first year of college.

* * *

Clara Forester had always been a sweet girl; she was quiet, kept to herself and tried to be nice to everyone she met. That was until girl met boy, boy was different and interesting. Boy tried to change girl, girl said no then boy cheated on girl with girl's best friend.

Now Clara was standing In front of the notice board looking for a place to live. She had been living with her best friend until her best friend became her ex best at the same time her boyfriend became her ex boyfriend.

So she wanted out.

The only problem was that she couldn't choose where to live. Half the places were not her; on the contrary she didn't even know who she was anymore. Finally one of the ads caught her eye it was plain and simple. There was no mention of needing a party housemate or someone that never goes out and never talks. No all this add said was Housemate wanted for a five bedroom house just of campus already four housemates living there. If interested contact Tristan Dugrey, Sam Smith, Alex Banes or Jess Mairano or call the number given below.

Clara was in such a rush so she didn't stop to think about it. She just dialed the number giving it no thought at all.

"Hello this is Sam, how can I help you?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Yeah, Erm I am phoning about the add for the room" Clara said.

"First can I ask you are you a robber, vandal or Murderer" Sam asked making Clara laugh if she was one of those things she wasn't going to say yes. But thankfully she wasn't so she did not have to lie. Lying was one thing Clara had always been hopeless at.

"Nope. Never have been, Never will be" Clara told him.

"Well that's good then but you will have to come to the house for a formal interview." Sam gave her the direction's to the house luckily it wasn't far and Clara only had a little bit of her stuff to carry.

As she walked she thought about the add that was on the board. One of the names was Jess Mairano, she knew it from somewhere. She just couldn't put a face to that name.

Once she arrived at the house she knocked on the door and waited for a reply. It was not long until the door opened and she was greeted by a good looking boy wearing nothing but bright blue shorts.

"Sup, what can I do for you little lady?" The boy asked.

"Erm is Sam in?"

At first the boy gave her a funny look and didn't say anything but after a minute of studying her he reluctantly let her in.

"Samster some Kid here to see you. Didn't know you like them so….." the boy said, Clara knew why he didn't finish that sentence. It wasn't that he had nothing to say, it was that he had a thousand things to say. Like so young, so different, so Book nerdy, so well so lots of things. Clara was like ten people rolled into one. Happy. Fun. Miserable. Quiet. Loud. Shy. Jolly. Sure. Confused. Scared. Before her ex she knew exactly who she was and what she wanted. Now she didn't have a clue.

"Coming" said a boy walking down the stairs she guessed was Sam. Sam was a good looking boy who looked about nineteen or twenty. He was tall and had short brown hair and dark brown hair. Guys like Sam were the type of guys to make most girls swoon but not Clara.

"Erm who are you? And what do you want?"

_He's Friendly _Clara thought.

"I'm Clara I just spoke to you on the phone. You gave me directions asked if I was a murderer, thief or vandal. Remember the convocation now." Clara guessed that she probably was not what he expected. But she defiantly she wasn't what Sam expected by what Sam's reply was.

"That was you? I thought it as a boy on the phone, no offence"

"I'm use to it every one always thinks I'm my brother on the phone" Clara told him. This was true the amount of relatives and deans friends and even her friends who thought she was dean was a lot. She didn't normally sound like a boy it was just on the phone some people thought she was a boy. To be fair this also happened to Dean. Some people use to think Dean was Clara. It made Clara chuckle at the thought of how mad Dean had got about it.

"Still sorry at least you sound like a girl face to face. And you look like a girl that's Erm…. Good." Sam said awkwardly.

"Yep it's always been the thing, I as a girl, enjoy the most." Before either of them could say anything else they were joined by whom Clara guessed to be another room mate, who came in and sat on the sofa.

"Anyway about the room" Sam paused and looked at Clara. Until then Clara had never cared about how she looked or about what clothes she had.

But at that moment she felt more self concise than she ever had in her life. Sam was trying to work her out. He looked at her head to toe.

By the sound of things Sam was expecting Clara to be a boy. And obviously she was not. Nor was she the type of girl that would hang around with boys like Sam. As he did not seem like the kind of guy that was friends with the quirky book nerd type who Clara was always described to be.

As she waited for Sam to say something else she suddenly regretted her clothing choice of a demin shorts, knee high socks and a t shirt with a picture of a gnome with a finishing rod on it.

"You don't want to give me the room do you, Is It because I'm a girl or is it that I'm me? I know that I'm not the girlyist of girls. I won't swoon if I guy walks past and yes I am a bit of a nerd. But would of thought that in the twenty first century people would got past judging in people because of there gender, what they wear or how old they are."

Sam and the other two boys' just stood there and stared at her. They were shocked as much as she was at her little outburst. It was not something Clara would do. Nor she did not look like the type of person who would normally act like that.

"Welcome to your new home" Sam said smiling "Wait we should Run this past Jess first he should be home. In the mean time Let me formerly introduce my self and my friend's. I'm Sam Smith, This is Tristan Dugrey" Sam pointed to the blond boy who had just come into the lounge before she started her little rant.

"And that thing over there is Alex Banes" Sam said referring to the boy in the blue shorts that had answered the door.

As they waited for Jess, Clara starting talking to the boy's. They seemed like nice guys and she really would be happy living with them. They told her about how much she would have to pay if she was going to live there. Luckily she could cover it.

The convocation was interrupted as the door opened and Jess walked in.

At that moment she knew exactly who Jess Mariano was.

Jess Mariano was Rory Gilmore's old boyfriend and Clara child hood crush. The first time Clara properly met him was when Jess was seventeen and Clara herself as only fifteen. He didn't even give her a second look.

That was because of two reasons; one because she was two years younger than him and two that she was annoying the hell out of him.

She wondered if he recognized her. _Probably not_.

It had been more than two years since he last saw her and she had changed a lot.

Judging by what Jess said next he hadn't changed one bit.

"Alex what did I tell you about bring strange girls into the house" Jess said.

"Now Jess that's not a nice way to treat you're new house mate is it" Alex said.

"House mate? You can't be serous, Sam, Tristan back me up here" Jess said.

"Sorry mate we are serous. All we need is you're vote and she can stay" Sam said.

"Please can we keep her" Alex and Tristan said in unison.

"You make it sound like I'm a puppy" Clara said trying to smile at the boys enthusiasm.

"Fine you can stay on one condition, you stay the hell out my way" said Jess.

"You really don't remember me do you?" Clara asked quietly not meaning to say that old loud at all. But for some reason she did.

"Why should I? Who are you?" A confused Jess asked.

"I will let you figure that out for your self." Clara walked away from Jess and over to Alex who explain her new house rules and other things.

* * *

Hoped you liked it please review and tell me what you think.

Also I'm thinking about bring Rory back into this but I don't know who she should go with it's between Logan or Tristan or Finn and please review xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hope you guys Like it

PLeae review

* * *

Clara spent the next few hours or so getting to know her new housemates. She had spoken to them all except Jess who still had not worked out who she was. If Jess didn't work out who she was in the next hour she decided she would causally tell him. However maybe he did recognize her and just didn't give a dam.

Whatever he knew Clara was just going to give him an hour and in the meantime she was going to get to know Tristan.

"Hey, I'm Clara but you probably already know that. So Erm, well hi" Clara said, Tristan smiled at her.

"Yeah nice to meet you. So you from around here?" Tristan asked.

"I'm from a little town called Starts hollow" Clara told him thinking about the strange little town that had been her home for those past few years.

"Hey I've been there. Do you know a girl named Rory Gilmore" Tristan smirked and at that moment she knew exactly who Tristan was.

"Yeah. She dated my brother for like a year. Oh my god you're the Tristan Dugrey my brother dean hated you so much. Actually there is only one other person that he hated more and that was Jess."

Jess who had been listening to their convocation finally realized who she was and interrupted them.

"Wait you're Dean's little sister. You're little Clara Forester, that annoying little kid. Well hasn't someone grown up" Jess said with a laugh.

"Now you remember who I am took you long enough. I knew who you were straight away."

"Well I haven't changed. But you, you look… well different very different" Jess told her whilst looking at her head to toe.

"Wait you two know each other" asked Tristan.

"We met like once for five minutes back when I was in stars hollow" Jess said acting like she was just someone he just past in the street.

They may have not known each other for that long but they did know each other for longer than five minutes.

God if he was going to act like that all the time Clara was going to get annoyed. On the other hand he was Jess Mariano and she was just little Clara Forester. Why would he bother with her at all? At that moment Clara decided she didn't care if Jess didn't like her she spent months as a kids being in love with him. Enough was enough.

"Something like that. So tell me about yourself Tristan. Dean said you got shipped of to military school or something" Clara thought that if Jess was going to just brush her off she was just going to brush him of to. She had one jerk in her like she didn't need another.

"Yeah my Father finally got sick of my games and sent me off. Now I'm back and well reformed" Tristan told her.

Rory Gilmore and her brother Dean had always painted a picture of Tristan being an absolutely horrible jerk of a guy.

But he seemed like a decent guy, a nice Guy.

"Hey I have a class in like half an hour so I'm going head off so I can sort something's out first" Clara told the four lads.

"Hey do you mind I join you I have classes soon too" Sam said with I smile on his face.

"Sure let's go. See you later roomies" Clara said grabbing her bag. Maybe she had made a good decision moving out and maybe her ex cheating on her was a good thing. In some strange messed up way.

As Clara left with Sam they talked about a range of subjects. During this time Clara found out all about Alex.

Just as they got to Alex's class Clara spotted Finn McCarran her ex boyfriends brother.

Sam left Clara to head to his class; Clara just stood there and watched Finn.

He reminded her so much of his brother they were loud, funny and definitely hot. On the contrary Finn had always been much nicer to her than her ex had been even through Finn was only a friend and he was her boyfriend.

Watching Finn reminded her of the night it all fell apart, the night the people she loved became the people she hated.

_Start of flash back_

_She ran quickly towards the dorm room which she shared with her best friend Ellie. Clara was not meant to be home for another two days but when he brother became sick she decided it would be best to return back to school._

_All she wanted to do was get into her dorm and go to sleep but to do that she actually had to get there. So she quickened her pace and opened her door with out knocking. She expected to find her roommate Ellie, the thing she didn't expect to see was Ellie with her tongue down her boyfriend's mouth. _

"_What the hell are you two doing? Ellie how could you he's my boyfriend? And you, that's my best friend?" she screamed trying to hold back her tears. She felt sick. _

_"I didn't mean to she was just there and you were gone" he said._

"_I was gone one day and you get off with my best friend. You know what it's over and here's a little extra" Clara swung her first back and then punch him with all the hatred she had in her body then she left hoping to never see either of them again. _

_End of flash back._

"Hey Clara how you holding up" Finn asked snapping Clara out of her own little world.

"I guess you heard about you're brother" she said not really wanting to talk about it but she new she had to and Finn seemed like the right person.

"Yeah he told me when I asked where he got the black eye from. Nice touch by the way he did deserved it. He also mentioned that you moved out of you're dorm.

Can I ask you where you are living now" Finn looked at her sympathetically.

"This house just of Mains Street not to far from campus" she told him.

"Any housemates?" Finn asked.

"Yeah four guy's they seem nice"

"Do you think its wise living with four guys' you can always stay with me if you want?"

"Thanks Finn but then I'd be living with three guy's instead of four so it wouldn't make a difference anyway you're friends hate me. The last time I was with them they called me waiter girl for the whole time" Finn pulled a sad face but didn't say anything.

"So anyway Finn I better be going I have a class so see you later. It was nice seeing you" she told him.

"Clara if you need anything just call" Finn said trying to be friendly. During the months she dated Finn's brother she had come to think of Finn as a Brother and he thought of her as a sister. Once she had said bye to Finn and hugged him she headed of to class feeling slightly sick. The feeling came a reality and Clara had to run into the bathroom to throw up. She had been doing that a lot lately even though she had no clue why, a bug maybe. Clara just didn't know. Or maybe she did know the reason she just didn't want to believe it.

* * *

Hope you liked it and tell me what you think.

What do you think?

If anybody has any character they want bringing in just hit me. Not literally cause that would hurt. And I'm still not sure who to match up with Rory. It between Finn, Tristan, or Logan. Let me know

Please do review

Lot's of love

Meginaoftheshire


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter but I'm just trying to set things up

Hope you like it

* * *

It had been three weeks since little Clara Forester had moved into to her new place. She may had lost her best friend and boyfriend before hand but now she had four new house mates. There was sweet Alex, funny Sam, charming Tristan and then there was Jess. Clara couldn't think of one word to describe Jess it wasn't that she was having trouble of finding a word it was that she could think of lot's of words to think of Jess.

Jess could be sweet, charming, smart, every thing you could want in a guy but sometimes he could be the complete opposite. Some of the time Jess would open up to Clara but once he realized how close they were getting he would lock him self away. In the three weeks Clara Forester had been staying at the homely five bedroom house that housed the boys she now had come to think of as friends. She had never felt more at home anyway. However she knew that it was probably not going to last. The guys had only just let Clara on her own live with them. Clara knew they probably would not be happy with the news she was holding in her hand.

"No no no. This can not be happening. No it ca….I…" Clara let out a cry as she looked down at the stick, and then the others that had formed a pile on the bathroom floor. _Pregnant_ that's what they all told her you're pregnant. Clara lost it. She couldn't be pregnant. Well she knew she could, she was pregnant. And the father well the father he was the guy she loved and the guy who cheated on her with her best friend.

"Clara you in there?" asked a voice from the other side of the door, Sam. She couldn't tell him, what would he think? What would they all think? What would Jess think?

Clara quickly grabbed the pregnancy tests and chucked them into a bag and then hid them under the sink. Once she had washed her face she left the bathroom and was greeted by Sam.

"Hey Clara you okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to pop out before dinner" she told him. She really did need to get out.

"Okay dockie, call me when your finished ill give you a lift back. Do you want a lift to wherever you're heading?" Sam asked.

"A lift back would be nice but I'll walk there thanks." Clara said bye to Sam and then slipped out without the others noticing.

She could only think of one person she wanted to see at this moment in time. He was going to be its uncle. _Not it the baby _she told herself. Clara had had some bad times recently but this had to be the worst.

In the end it turned out that maybe going to Finns was a bad idea as she was greeted by a drunken Logan who addressed her as the waitress girl.

"Hello rich jerk, is Finn in?" normally she would try to be nice but today was not the day.

"Finnnnnnnn, finnnnn" a drunken Logan shouted.

"Yes my love, ohh helloo cara claaaava, Clara" Finn appeared to be just as drunk as Logan, now was not the time to tell him she meet the criteria for a MTV show.

"Hey Finn erm this probably isn't a good time, I'll come back tomorow" Finn replied with a kind of okay and then headed home. Clara did contemplate calling Sam for a lift, but she needed the walk to clear her head. All she could think about was how she was going to tell people but by the time she got home it was obvious that there was four people she wouldn't have to tell.

Because they already knew, she really needed a better hiding spot.


End file.
